Conventionally, a laminated fixed iron core that is composed of a plurality of divided laminated cores which are divided for respective magnetic pole teeth and each of which is composed of two or more core pieces that are laminated and fixed, is known as a stator of a rotary electric machine.
Winding portions perpendicular to the radial direction of the laminated fixed iron core are provided at respective teeth portions of the divided laminated cores. The divided laminated cores are circularly arranged such that the winding portions face toward the center of the circle. A ring-like structure is set so as to surround the divided laminated cores, and these components are integrated by being pressed radially inward, whereby a stator is obtained. A rotary electric machine using such a stator is disclosed.
In addition, a rotary electric machine using the following stator is disclosed. The divided laminated cores are circularly arranged, and adjacent yoke portions are welded or bonded with each other, whereby the divided laminated cores are integrated as a stator (for example, Patent Document 1).
In addition, a stator, of a rotary electric machine, having the following configuration is disclosed. Iron core pieces are laminated to form two kinds of divided laminated cores. Joining portions are provided at both ends, in the circumferential direction, of each yoke portion, and the adjacent divided laminated cores are joined by pins in a rotatable manner (for example, Patent Document 2).